fanddfandomcom-20200213-history
Rise of the Villians
Rise of the Villians is when all the Villians excape hell even ones that are reincarnated or artificailly created. Story "You will let us out King Yema or you will die."said Cell."And what if I don't want to if you kill me there is no way you can leave."said King Yemma. "If is so then let it be done."said Cell preparing to fire a Death Beam. "Wait! He is not telling the truth there is another way."said an unknown voice. "Who said that and what is the other way?"asked Cell. "I did Dr. Gero if we reawaken Janemba he can tear a hole through hell and Earth." "Dr. Gero, master, that is a wonderful idea but how do we do it?"asked Cell. "See that demon over there grab him."said Gero. with the Ginyu Force charging for him when the grab the ogre and brought it to Gero. Dr. Gero grabbed the ogre and though him at the Spirit Cleanser and then shot a ki blast at it. And there was Janemba in his 2nd form. "I am alive again!"screamed Janemba. "Janemba we were hoping you could tear a gate from hear to Earth so we could get our revenge."said Gero. "Yes I will." said janambe tearing the way to Earth. "Dad I am going to hang with Bulla."said Pan. "Okay but don't be back late."said Gohan. Pan took off to head for Capsule Corp. to get Bulla. Half way there see saw a giant whole in the sky. She took off as fast as she could to Capsule Corp. to get Vegeta. "Vegeta, Vegeta where are you?"asked Pan screaming. "Why do you need Vegeta darling?"asked Bulma. "Hell has broken loose again."said Pan. Vegeta hearing Pan sreaming originally came running. "What do you want that your screaming?"asked Vegeta. "Hell has broken loose again."said Pan. Vegeta dropped his pop and ran outside to see the hole in the sky and seeing the villians coming from it. "Not again Kakarot put the fate of this world in my hands so its up to me to stop them."said Vegeta turning into a Super Saiyan 4. Gohan sensing this knew something was wrong. So he ran outside to see the hole and the villians turned into a Super Saiyan 2 Trunks and Goten who wear hanging out also sensed this and turned into Super Saiyans. They all rushed to where Vegeta was and saw him fighting agianst Cell who had gotten stronger from training and loosing in fights in hell. "Trunks, Goten, I want you to to fuse and become a Super Saiyan 3." said Gohan. "Why?"asked Trunks and Goten. "Because I see Omega Shenron."said Gohan. Trunks and Goten in horror do the fusen dance successfully and head for Omega Shenron. "Oh! Who are you?"asked Omega. "Your killer."said Gotenks turning into a Super Saiyan 3. Omega Shenron sat there laughing until he saw the fusion jacket remembering where he saw it before he charged at them but they over powered him, and killed him. They quickly started killing off other villians. Gohan was still standing there. "Okay you can do this Gohan it can't be that hard."said Gohan to himself as he started to transform into a Super Saiyan 3. "Yes! I can transform into an Es Es 3."said Gohan when he took off to help the others. Vegeta was winning in the fight against Cell. "You've gotten stronger since you were on the earth the last time."said Vegeta."But not strong enough as he shot a ki blast at him and killed him. Vegeta then took off to help the others. Back in Hell Janemba was watching it all and he was gettin mad. "Brolys Its your turn you go and get rid of them along with you Hatchiyack."said Janemba. "Janamba may we go fight again because we can still through the gate."asked Omega. "Very well, but fail again and you will stay here."said Janemba. Omage and the others took off back to Earth to fight. "Soon I will have my revenge on them. Dr. Gero do you think Hatchiyack can really defeat Vegeta?"asked Janemba. "Yes I do I made him as strong as Super 17. Before I just increased his power and before he could take out Super Saiyan 4 Goku."said Gero. "Good."said Janemba before he started laughing like crazy. "Vegeta do you remember me?"said Broly. "Broly, how did you get here wait you were probably in Hell too."said Vegeta. "Yes, and so was my clone."said Broly. "Clone?"asked Vegeta. "Yes, me."said Bio-Broly smacking Vegeta in the back of the head. "Now we fuse to defeat all of you."the Brolys said in harmony. Upon performing the fusion they reached a form of power so high it surpassed Omega Shenron. "Your power is so how your going to be tough. But you will go down."said Vegeta. "Not likely, I will destroy all life on this planet."said Fusion Broly. "Big Bang Attack."said Vegeta blasting Fusion Broly not even injurying him. Fusion Broly, being unharmed, took off at Vegeta. Vegeta was bounced around being punched over and over until Gotenks came over and took the fight into his hands. Vegeta saw his chance to get away but when he turned around saw Hatchiyack who blasted him into the ground. Vegeta stood back up but was thrown back into the ground. Vegeta about to pass out sensed that Gotenks had lost Super Saiyan 3 and Gohan's power was dropping as well. Vegeta knowing only one thing to do got back to his feet and took off to find Gohan and Gotenks who was know Goten and Trunks who where very nearly about to lose the battle against fusion Broly. "Boys"yelled Vegeta"come with me." Goten and Trunks were confused, but when they saw Gohan was with them they knew it was something good. Back at Capsule Corp. "Bulma can you rebuild the Blutz Wave Generator?"asked Vegeta. "Yes, I can. Actually I rebuild right after Omega was destroyed. Why?"asked Bulma. "I want to help these three turn Super Saiyan 4."said Vegeta. Bulma looked at him in the eyes he looked right back. "Very well come with me and turn into Super Saiyans when we get to the room."said Bulma. "Right!"said Gohan, Goten, and Trunks. When they got to the room they were amazed by the size of it. Quickly rememdering why they were there Gohan transformed into a Super Saiyan as well as Goten and Trunks. "Okay here we go." said Bulma blasting them with Blutz Waves. They soon began to grow there tails back and then became Goladen Great Apes. As soon as they were done transforming the started to fight one another Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyan 4 and punched all of them in the head. They all started to grow consciousness because of the hard blast. They then transformed into Super Saiyan 4's. "This power it's so amazing."said Gohan. "I feel like I could defeat anyone."said Trunks. "I'm hungry."said Goten. Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, and Gohan all fell over. "This is not the time for food boy."screamed Vegeta to Goten. "Guys come here I have plan we might be able to pull of."said Gohan. "What is it?"asked Vegeta. "If we three Goten, Trunks and me. Get Destroyed seeming Pan and Bulla might become Super Saiyans."said Gohan. "Yes, but how would that help?"asked Goten. "Yes, and how would we pull it off?"asked Trunks. "If we can pull this off They will become Super Saiyans and then Bulma could blast them with Blutz Waves given them tails and then turning them into Super Great Apes. Then Vegeta could smack some sense into them and they might become Super Saiyan 4's. The way we pull this off by having Vegeta blast all of us including Bulma and Videl to the point where we drop our power and were it looks real enough."said Gohan smiling at his plan. "Only one problem"said Vegeta"Bulma doesn't know how to lower her energy." "Then You teach her while I go get Videl so you only have a few minutes."said Gohan taking off to get Videl leaving Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta behind to teach Bulma to lower her power. "Videl where are you; we have to go now!"said Gohan looking for Videl. "Right here. Whats going on?"asked Videl. "I'll explain on the way."said Gohan taking Videl by the hand and taking off for Capsule Corp. "Now what's going on, Gohan?"asked Videl. "Where going to see if we can get Pan and Bulla to turn Super Saiyan, so when Vegeta starts to balst at us don't attack him and let him blast you then lower your power. Okay?"said Gohan. "Got it."said Videl. Back at Capsule Corp. "Vegeta, is Bulma ready?"asked Gohan. "Yes luckily now call Pan and Bulla in here we've worked something out that will help with the plan, so go with it."said Vegeta. Gohan and Videl nodded their heads. "Pan, Bulla get in here."said Vegeta. Pan and Bulla got in the room to see every one there. "What's going on?"asked Bulla. "Where going to talk about what happennnnnns, Aauugghhh!"screamed Vegeta. "Vegeta!"said Pan. "Dad what's happening to you?"asked Bulla. "Get out of my head!"screamed Vegeta. Vegeta then got a wide grin across his face and started to blast everyone. Afer everyone was supposedly dead Vegeta took off out of the window. Pan and Bulla started to scream. Pan's hair started to glow gold and her eyes turned greenish-blue. Bulla's hair just started to rise up. Bulma could tell that one of them had gone Super Saiyan from the yellow glow. She quickly got up and fired a full power Bultz Wave at them to transform them this turned Bulla into a Great Ape, but it took a little longer for Pan but she eventually turned into a Golden Great Ape. Vegeta quickly came back into the room to get some sense in them but Pan regained control when she saw Vegeta. She transformed into a Super Saiyan 4 and took off at Vegeta and started beating him to a pulp because he was still in his base form. "Pan...wait its me...there alive...but not...for long if we don't stop Bulla."said Vegeta inbetween punches. Pan turned around to see Bulla as a Great Ape nearly stomping on eveyone, who were barely avoiding being stepped on. Pan went down there and tore off Bulla's tail. "What's going on here?"asked Bulla screaming."Where are my clothes?" "Ya, what is going on here?"asked Pan. "We planned on turning you two into Super Saiyan 4's, it worked for you Pan but not for Bulla. She must not be at the peak of her power or she doesn't have a pure heart."said Gohan. "Here you go, darling."said Bulma giving Bulla a robe."I hope you two aren't mad." "I am mad you reck my good clothes!"said Bulla. "Yes, I am mad you made me think my parents were dead your lucky I heard you Vegeta otherwise you might have been killed."said Pan. "Yes, I am. Now who is willing to stay here and help Bulla reach the peak of her power in the graivty room?"asked Vegeta. "I will."said Gohan."You'll have Pan there to replace me so you should be good." "Go get some clothes on Bulla, and meet Gohan in the Gravity room to train. The rest of you come with me besides you two Videl and Bulma."said Vegeta. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and took off. "Goten, you get Buu. Trunks, you get the Brolys. Do not let them fuse or they will kill you. Pan, you get Omega. I am going to get Hatchiyack."said Vegeta. Goten, Trunks and Pan all nodded their heads. "Hey! Buu, I've come here to stop you."said Goten. Buu looked up from all the sweets he was eating from a candy store. Goten took off turning into a Super Saiyan 4. Kid Buu jumped of the way, but Goten just turned around and blew him up. "Broly, catch this."said Trunks fireing a Kamehameha at Broly. "What?"said Broly turning around, only to be vaporized by a Kamehameha. "You will pay for that."said Bio-Broly charging at Trunks. Bio-Broly tried to hit Trunks, but Trunks dogded him and blasted him with a Kamehameha. "Hatchiyack! I've come here to kill you."said Vegeta. Hatchiyack turned around to see Vegeta. He blasted Vegeta a few times but Vegeta was still standing. "It's going to take more then that."said Vegeta. Hatchiyack charged his most powerful move and blasted Vegeta. Vegeta still remained unharmed. "Is that all you have. Oh well."said Vegeta blasting Hatchiyack. "Omega, come here and fight me."said Pan. "They sent a girl to defeat they must be getting desprite."said Omega. Pan transformed into a Super Saiyan 4 and blasted Omega Shenron with a Kamehameha. "You will pay for that girl."said Omega. Omega charged at Pan. Each opponent had their good moments. "Time to end this little girl."said Omega charging a Negetive Karma Ball. Pan being stunned from the size of it was about to be hit with it. "Noooooo!!!!"said Gotenks kicking the Karma Ball back at Omega Shenron sending him into space and exploding. "Gohan you here?"asked Bulla entering the Gravity room. "Yes, I am now prepare yourself for 500x gravity."said Gohan. "What?!"asked Bulla about to be crushed. "Now remember how it was like to see your friends and family killed before your eyes."said Gohan. "But, Gohan, I don't want to."said Bulla. "Do it now. Or would you rather have them really killed!"screamed Gohan triing to upset Bulla to get her to transform. Bulla's hair started to glow her eyes started to turn different colors. "Yes."thought Gohan. Her hair turned back to normal along with her eyes. "I can't do it."said Bulla. "Yes you can! Do you want everyone you know to die!"sreamed Gohan. "Aaauuuuugggggggggghhhhhhhh!!!!!!"screamed Bulla getting mad at Gohan. Her hair turned gold and her eyes turned greenish-blue. "She has done it. She has become a Super Saiyan."thought Gohan. "Bulla follow me quickly."siad Gohan grabbing Bulla. When thety got down to the Blutz Wave Generator Bulma started it up and blasted it at Bulla. "There's not enough energy."said Bulma. "Hook it up to the city's power."said Gohan. Bulma hit a switch and hooked it up to the city's power. Bulla started to transform faster. Soon she was a Golden Great Ape. Gohan was having difficulties hitting her because she was still a girl, but he eventually got the nerve to do it and actaully got some sense into her. She transformed into a Super Saiyan 4. "Come on Bulla we have to get to the fight before it's to late."said Gohan. "Bojack! Super 17! Super 13! Come here now!"screamed Janemba getting mad that his army was losing. "Master you called for us?"asked Super 17. "Yes I did. I need you to go to Earth and solve a little problem."said Janemba. "No you won't be heading to Earth today or any day."said an unkown voice. "Oh yeah. Who's going to stop us?"asked Janemba. "Me, Piccolo, the Super Namekain."said Piccolo. "You'll have to go through me."said an unknown voice. "Who ever I must."said Piccolo. "Even your own kind? Your own father?"said King Piccolo steping into the light with Lord Slug. Piccolo was paralyzed seeing his father. King Piccolo and Lord Slug performed a fusion dance. "Now you will not be stoping anything today."said Lord Piccolo. "You'll still lose I am far more powerful than both of you."said Piccolo. "We've had almost forty-five years training to be the most powerful."said Lord Piccolo. Lord Piccolo took a hard hit at Piccolo and started to beating him to a pulp. Until Android 16 stepped in and started to help him. The both of them combined could not over power the fusion warrior. "Piccolo, I was given a set of earings similar to the potara earings but these ones only last twenty-four hours."said Android 16. "Then lets try it. Toss one here."said Piccolo. Android 16 tossed him one the earings and put the other one on, and Piccolo did the same with his, and they started to colide. "It is time for your end to come."said Picco 16. He rushed at Lord Piccolo and started to pummel him until he was nothing but broken bones and cuts. "Super 13, stop him."said Janemba. Super 13 started to swing at Picco 16, but he was to slow. Picco 16 started to fight back and overpowered the android. Bojack bursted out at Picco 16 and they engaged in a fierce battle. It soon was decided when Picco 16 lauched his arms at Bojack, and using a Special Beam Cannon knocked Bojack out cold. "Super 17, finish him."said Janemba. Super 17 took off at Picco 16 who was delt with in one singal blow to the face. Gohan and Bulla had come to the aid of their friends, who were getting tired from fighting, and they started to turn the table of the villians. "We can't hold them off forever they'll just keep coming back."said Bulla as she took out some of the villians. "Can I be of assistance?"asked Mr. Popo. "Mr. Pope, you want to help?"asked Gohan. "Yes, Dende, said that I am very powrful, physicaly."replied Mr. Popo. "Okay then."said Gohan. Mr. Popo started to fight until he was met with Frieza. "So this is who they send to defeat the mighty Frieza."said Frieza. Mr. Popo just stood there as Frieza fired a Supernova at Mr. Popo who just swallowed it. "I don't think ki attacks are going to be much help."said Mr. Popo. Frieza loosing his temper charged at Mr. Popo. He just dodged all of Friza's attack. When Frieza stopped he began to smack Frieza, who was unable to get away from him. Finally, Gohan, saw there fight and figured Mr. Popo would not kill him. So he decied to fire a ki blast at Frieza until he saw Mr. Popo fire one that wiped out Frieza completly. "Mr. Popo, you're strong."said Gohan landing next to him. "Need some help."said a voice. "Who is that?"asked Gohan. "It's me Trunks. The one from the future."said Future Trunks. "What are you doing here? How did you know we needed help?"asked Gohan. "Baba told me. And she let me bring back a few friends."said F. Trunks. "What kind of friends?"asked Gohan. "Friends that left have passed away."said F. Trunks, as the Z fighters from his time appeared with halo's over their heads. They all started to help by attacking the villians. "Baba said that they have two diiferent twenty-four hours to caome back. Twenty-four hous here and twenty-four hours in my time."said F. Trunks as he took off to fight. The two sets of Z Fighters were winning against the villians by along shot. Super 17 appeared out of nowhere. "You, again? I know how to defeat you this time." said Vegeta as he blasted a blast at him. Super 17 just absorbed it when Vegeta came out of nowhere punching a whole through him. Leaving him to drop to the ground. "This is unacceptable!"screamed Janemba getting upset."Time for me to deal with this personally." Janemba stood up and went to Earth. "I must get to Earth to give them the earings."said Picco 16 as he followed Jenamba through the portal. Back on Earth a huge dark cloud started to drop down from the sky. Soon it started to shoot lightning from it. "What's going on?"said Vegeta. Soon Janemba appeared from the cloud. He started to blast everything in sight until he was faced with an angry Gohan. "Knock it off!"screamed Gohan punching Janemba so hard in the face he was sent flying several miles. He quickly reappeared and smashed Gohan to the ground. Goten, Trunks, Pan, Bulla, and even Vegeta were all sent tumbling. "Hey over here you guys."said Picco 16 as he saw them getting up. They all took off for where he was. "What is it?"asked Trunks. "Their like the Potara earings but instead only last twenty-four hours. So I thought that you and Goten could fuse, Vegeta and Gohan, and Pan and Bulla, seeing how they are Super Saiyan4's too."said Picco 16. "Wait a minute you want me to fuse with him?"asked Vegeta. "Yes. Now stop complaining do you want the whole world to end?"said Picco 16. Vegeta just mumbled something under his breath and nodded his head in agreement. They all fused together like Picco 16 said. Then three knew far more powerful warriors stood there. They all took off for Janemba. Palla was the first to go. She easily conquered Janemba. When Janemba stood back up he was smilling. "What's so funny?"asked Palla. "You may easily dominate me in my curent form, but you won't in my next form."said Janemba. Soon he started to glow as cracks appeared all over his body. A minute later he was finished transforming and there he stood in his new form. Janemba took off at Palla he took her out with a singal blow. Next to go was the earing form of Gotenks. He stopped when he came to Vegeta's and Gohan's fusion, Goheta. "Well looks like your the last one standing."he said as he took a swing at him. Goheta dogded the attack and blasted him. "How are you so strong?"asked Janemba. "I am a true warrior not someone who thrives off evil. Like a pathetic loser."he replied. "But that's what comes in handy when you need it."said Janemba. Goheta looked confused. Janemba opened his mouth and all the villians that were on Earth and in Hell came flying at him and into his mouth. He started to grow stronger with each villain he absorbed. Soon he was as strong as Goheta. "Well you say we get started?"asked Janemba. They entered a fierce brawl each having the good and bad moments. Goheta firied a Big Bang Kamehameha at Janemba who took it head on with several sever injuries, but he just quickly regenerated. He fired them over and over again each one having the same results. "Why don't you fight someone else for a while, while I rest."said Janemba. He snapped his figures and there was Hirudegarn in a different form from the last time. Category:SuperSaiyanKrillin Category:Fan Stories Category:Dragon Ball Category:Fights